I'm Just a Kid
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: Ryou is shocked when Bakura materialises in his flat... but can he help his Yami?


I'm Just a Kid

_I have seen like barely anything of Bakura in the anime, but I'm a manga reader, I've read two books with him. This is after the episodes in the 'Monster World' instalment, focusing on when Bakura comes back to Ryou. I guess you could call it AU, but it's not really, so I'm not calling it that. And the title comes from a Simple Plan song; I just think it suits Bakura and Ryou (and Yugi lol). Oh yes, MAJOR fluff, I imagine. And when Yugi and Joey and that lot are talking about 'Bakura' they mean Ryou. Ryou hikari (good guy) Bakura yami (bad guy)._

**Amz, this story is dedicated in its entirety to you. You have the most amazing stamina I have ever seen, to walk around for three hours on a bad heel, all the while talking about Yu-Gi-Oh and humouring me. You were the inspiration for this, because you like Bakura… I think! And I'm still reeling from the fact that Garland is your favourite Beyblade character! So this is to you, my best friend!**

I'm Just a Kid

"See ya Bakura!"

"Bye Bakura!"

"Goodbye Joey, Yugi." Ryou inclined his head to his friends before opening the door to his empty flat. "Hello flat." He said quietly, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up.

He shuddered. He knew it was silly, but… he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched…

-

Ryou sat up suddenly, his loose white curls sticking to his bare shoulders. He groped about in the darkness for the light switch. The feeling was back again… it just couldn't be… it wasn't, was it? He finally found the switch and pressed it with trepidation.

Bakura was standing in the room.

-

"You!" Ryou stammered, backing into the headboard. Bakura's eyes glimmered with sadness as he looked at his hikari. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Yugi killed you!"

"You can't destroy a yami." Bakura said quietly. "I've been flying in darkness. And I'm here because I wanted to escape."

"No!" Ryou climbed out of bed, holding his fists out. "I will _not_ let you possess me again!" Bakura chuckled.

"If you wanted to hit me, you'd end up hurting yourself. You'd break your thumbs. Pull them out of your fists; otherwise you'll do yourself some serious damage, light." Ryou grudgingly resettled his fists, but persisted in holding them out.

Moments passed between the two in silence.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did, unless you asked one I didn't know about." Bakura's hair, usually so similar to Ryou's, was lank and a peculiar reddish brown colour, Ryou noticed.

"I won't let you possess me." He repeated resolutely.

"Then I won't." Ryou sat down heavily on the bed.

"You're lying! I know it!" Ryou stared at his trembling hands.

"May I sit down?" Bakura asked softly.

"You've never asked before." His hikari said bitterly, but he moved slightly, giving Bakura enough room. "What happened to your hair?" Bakura gave a smile of heart wrenching sadness.

"I've been being punished for what I did to you and your friends."

"You mean… its blood?" Ryou gasped. "No! I don't believe it! It's just one of your sick games!" Bakura gave a shy look up, then immediately looked down again. Ryou was intrigued by his shyness. "You're so different from the last time I saw you. What has changed?" Slowly, Ryou moved a hand to touch his yami's arm. Bakura flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura said through gritted teeth, unwittingly resembling the sadistic and cruel being he once had been. Ryou withdrew his hand as though he had been burnt.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"How's your hand?" Bakura immediately changed the subject.

"It's ok… I got the bandage off a week ago."

"I saw the diorama you made. It… it's very good." Ryou ignored the compliment and moved his arm again, lifting up his yami's chin. Bakura's eyes were red rimmed, and as he looked at Ryou, pain rippled through the once warm hazel. Acting on instinct, the light drew the dark into a comforting hug. Ryou rubbed his back as Bakura broke down in tears, burying his head into Ryou's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" he sobbed as Ryou stroked the matted red-brown hair. "Could you ever find it…?" Ryou knew what his hikari was about to say. _Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?_

"Yes…" Ryou breathed. How could he say anything else?

At once, two things happened. The room was filled with a blinding light, and Ryou felt Bakura go limp in his arms.

-

"_Yami Bakura…_" The whisper flooded through the tiny room. Ryou looked down at the pale figure slumped in his arms. Bakura's eyes were closed and it was painfully evident that the yami's spirit wasn't there. As Ryou looked up, he saw the soul materialise in front of him, on his knees, bound in chains and screaming silently in pain. A tall figure, swathed in blinding light, stood in front of him, a foot on the yami's back. "_It's time you went back to where you escaped from… It was a nice idea, to try and trick your hikari into thinking you truly repented… but now, hasten back down to the burning fires to which you belong!_" Bakura screamed again, this time audibly as the figure drove the staff into his back.

"Leave him alone!" Ryou yelled in defence of his yami. "I don't _care_ if he didn't mean what he said, I don't _care_ what you think! I _did_ forgive him!"

"_Foolish young thing…_" The figure turned towards him as Ryou stood up. Bakura's body slumped to the ground. "_You would risk it all for this pitiful excuse for a soul… even though he would just as readily betray you!_"

"_YES_!" Ryou screamed. "Now, leave him ALONE!" Before Ryou's russet eyes, Bakura's soul faded away with the figure, leaving Ryou alone in his bedroom. "_No…_" He screamed as darkness descended.

-

"Please… Ryou, wake up! Light… you can't leave me!" A voice sobbed, whilst a pair of hands scrabbled at his hair, pushing it back. "Please… I'll do anything… I'll go away, you'll never hear of me again… just please, don't go!" The darkness was beginning to frighten Ryou, as a pair of strong arms pulled him to their chest. "I'll go away… I'll never come back…"

"You do that… and I'll give you hell…" He croaked, opening his eyes a crack.

"Ryou! I… I thought you were dead!" Ryou was relieved to see that Bakura's hair was back to the pale white that the hikari had, and his eyes had never looked stronger.

"Do I look dead?" Ryou muttered as Bakura hugged him again.

"No comment." Bakura retorted. Ryou grinned and leant against his yami.

"Where are you going to go now, Bakura?" he asked quietly.

"Well… I'd like to stay, be a normal person… But, if you don't want me to…"

"It would be nice to share the flat with someone." Ryou overrode his yami's protests. "If it's ok, you can sleep on the sofa… or you could have my bed if you prefer…"

"I'll take the sofa… You are sure, aren't you? You don't just feel sorry for me…"

"Bakura, if you don't shut up, I will chuck you out!" Ryou threatened, his voice muffled through the blankets.

-

"Bakura! You had a good evening?" Joey yelled.

"Hey Baku…" Yugi trailed off. "Bakura?"

"Oh no! It's your dark side!" Tea gasped. Ryou shook his head, amused at the thought.

"I believe you already know Bakura?" He asked in his soft voice.

"I don't like this… Maybe I should have stayed in the – ow! That hurt!" Bakura whined as Ryou stamped on his foot. "Do you _mind_?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Not really, no." Ryou replied.

"Ryou!" Bakura glared at him playfully. "I've been back what, seven hours, and you've already incapacitated me!"

"Ryou? Bakura? Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Tristan asked in confusion. Ryou laughed genially and threw an arm around his yami and his friend.

"I'm Ryou. I'm the hikari. He's Bakura. He's the yami. Now do you understand?"

"How will we be able to tell you apart? I mean, at least we know with me and Yami, because we look different." To Ryou and Bakura's relief, Yugi had understood their meaning.

"I'm taller than him." Bakura jerked a thumb at his hikari.

"About this much!" Ryou laughed, holding his finger and thumb a tiny distance apart.

"I bet we'll get used to it. No one else can be as intelligent as Ba-Ryou." Tristan decided.

"Now the only thing we're going to have problems with is remembering what to call you!" Joey groaned.

-

"Your friends took to me amazingly well." Bakura said as Ryou opened the door to the flat.

"Yes, they did empathise rather nicely, didn't they?" Ryou chuckled, his hazel eyes sparkling in happiness.

"No wonder you gave up your life for them." His yami mused, a smile on his face as the hikari spun around the flat. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not alone anymore!" Ryou sang out, giggling like a smile child. "I'll never be alone!" Bakura shook his head, amazed at his light's antics.

"That you won't, well, within reason. If you start playing that Mattafix rubbish that Tea listens to, then you will find yourself minus a yami, understood?"

-

_Now, I would love to write another chapter, but nothing can really happen… and the last one-shot I extended turned into a load of crap. I MAY update if anyone can have any ideas what could happen next. I feel like a Bakura and Ryou fan today! Blame Amy!_ _Ooo… Chester Bennington! How many people love the blonde sex god?_


End file.
